Drabbles en Sibérie
by Camhyoga
Summary: Récits sur la vie de Camus, Hyoga, Isaak et Milo en Sibérie.
1. Chapter 1

Ce recueil contiendra plusieurs textes traitant de la vie de Camus, Hyoga, Isaak et éventuellement Milo en Sibérie.

Merci à Manuka et Newgaia pour leur soutien etmerci à tous les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, notament Marianne et Alexis.

* * *

Quelque part, dans un petit châlet situé au fin fond de la Sibérie, Milo et Camus, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé devant un bon feu de cheminée, pouvaient enfin profiter d'être seuls pour s'embrasser, chose impossible avec Hyoga et Isaak sans arrêt collés à leur maître. A la fois excités et frustrés d'être si proches sans pouvoir se toucher depuis deux jours, les deux amants avaient imposés un entraînement intensif aux enfants pour être sûrs qu'ils seraient épuisés et se coucheraient de bonne heure. Et vu comment le petit blond s'était littéralement écroulé à table avant même d'avoir fini son assiette, on peut dire que les deux chevaliers d'Or avaient réussi leur coup. Isaak avait bien fait un peu de résistance mais après de rudes négociations, le gamin avait accepté d'aller se coucher plus tôt à condition que Milo fasse la vaisselle à sa place. Bon d'accord, le Scorpion devait bien reconnaître sa défaite face à un avorton de 8 ans, mais avoir son Camus pour lui tout seul méritait bien quelques sacrifices.

- Enfin tranquille ! J'en pouvais plus ! Deux jours sans te toucher… J'avais trop envie… murmura Milo à l'oreille de son amant avant de s'emparer des ses lèvres avec avidité.

Le verseau répondit au baiser tout en caressant le corps de son amant, faisant glisser sa main sur les cuisses du Scorpion, remontant progressivement vers la virilité déjà bien éveillée du chevalier.

- Oh, mais je vois que mes caresses ne te laissent pas insensibles, plaisanta Camus.

- Fais attention, si tu m'allumes, faudra en assurer les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Tu sais à quel point la situation peut devenir chaude.

- Je suis un chevalier des Glaces, ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs.

- Alors viens, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. Essaie d'éteindre ce feu qui me consume.

- Y'a le feu ? Faut appeler les pompiers ? demanda une petite voix qui fit sursauter les deux adultes.

Devant eux se tenait Isaak, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en pyjama.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu m'avais promis d'aller dormir si je faisais tes corvées.

- Bah oui mais j'avais oublié de faire pipi et après t'as parlé du feu. Il est où le feu ?

Rouge de honte, Milo se demanda comment lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de pompiers pour éteindre ce genre de feu. Camus, lui regardait tour à tour Milo et son apprenti, qui un grand sourire aux lèvres attendait une réponse. Mais au lieu de venir en aide à son amant, le Verseau s'amusa à l'enfoncer.

- Bah oui Milo ? Il est où le feu ?

- Mais comment tu veux que je lui explique ça moi ? Et puis c'est toi son maître ! C'est à toi de tout lui apprendre.

- Ben voyons ! C'est pas moi qui ai parlé de feu.

- Heu… Tu vois Isaak… Comment dire, il y a feu et feu. Et…. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller te faire un chocolat chaud et je t'explique après.

Camus se mit à applaudir :

- Bravo, quel sens de l'esquive !

- Pourquoi vous tapez des mains ? demanda Hyoga en sortant de la chambre, encore à moitié endormi, les yeux à peine ouverts.

- Oh ! Je t'ai réveillé mon bonhomme ! Je suis désolé.

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Et j'ai mal à la tête…, ajouta l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Connaissant d'avance la nature du cauchemar de son élève, Camus se leva et alla prendre le petit blond dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Maman ! Elle me manque ! gémit Hyoga en se blottissant contre le torse du français.

Celui-ci soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus pour ce petit être, là dans ses bras, qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait accepté de l'avouer mais dans ces moments là, où son « petit poussin » était si fragile, il était toujours désemparé, ne sachant jamais comment réagir. Il savait que s'il voulait que Hyoga s'endurcisse, il devait arrêter de le couver, mais il avait aussi compris que s'il refusait l'affection réclamée par l'enfant celui-ci se laisserait mourir. Sa raison lui dictait qu'en tant que maître et chevalier, il devait garder ses distances. Son cœur lui rappelait que ses disciples n'étaient que des enfants et n'avaient jamais demandé à devenir chevalier. Après tout ils n'étaient, comme lui et Milo, que les victimes d'un cruel destin. Alors ils avaient bien le droit de passer des moments agréables pour compenser. Et puis si ses souvenirs étaient bons, une dizaine d'années auparavant, c'est lui qui était dans les bras de son maître. Celui-ci était sévère lors des entraînements mais il savait aussi relâcher la pression quand il le fallait. Camus avait vite découvert qu'il existait des failles dans la carapace de son maître et avait appris à les exploiter, comme ses élèves l'avaient fait avec lui. Il avait été la faiblesse de son maître. Milo, Isaak et Hyoga étaient les siennes.

Gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, il retourna s'assoir, faisant signe à Isaak de le rejoindre, ce que le gamin fit avec joie et empressement. Très inquiet pour son camarade avec qui il partageait tout, il demanda :

- Il est malade ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, oui.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, il a juste besoin de repos, lui répondit Camus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire rassurant. On appellera le docteur demain si ça ne va pas mieux.

C'est ce moment que choisit Milo pour revenir avec un plateau contenant trois tasses.

- Allez hop, un bon chocolat et après tout le monde au lit, lança-t-il avec impatience, pressé à l'idée de se retrouver au lit avec Camus.

- Oh mais je vois que Hyoga nous a rejoint, c'est super ça ! rajouta –t-il en se forçant à sourire, conscient que ses plans tombaient à l'eau.

Mais très vite le ton de la plaisanterie fit place à celui de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit un air désemparé sur le visage de Camus, d'habitude si impassible :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'arrête pas de trembler et pourtant il a le front brûlant. Il est épuisé, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'enfant lutter contre le sommeil.

Se sentant coupable, le Scorpion s'assit à son tour à côté du Verseau. Il retira son pull pour en couvrir l'enfant dont il saisit la main pour la caresser tendrement avec son pouce.

- C'est de notre faute, on lui en a trop demandé aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé Milo mais falloir que tu fasses preuve d'un peu de patience, le temps que les enfants se rendorment, s'excusa le Verseau.

- C'est pas grave ! On est ensemble quand même ! Et puis c'est comme ça c'est un peu comme si on était en famille ce soir. Hein Isaak ?

Pour toute réponse l'enfant vint se jeter dans les bras du Scorpion, heureux d'avoir lui aussi droit à un câlin.

- Milo, je peux te dire un secret dans l'oreille, demanda Isaak.

- Bien sûr, répondit le concerné en approchant son visage de l'enfant pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Bouh ! cria l'enfant, écroulé de rire.

- Alors là ! Ca mérite une vengeance.

Et une séance de chatouilles débuta sous le regard attendri de Camus et des éclats de rire de Hyoga.

- Allez, on boit nos chocolats et après tous au chaud sous les couvertures, lança Milo tout essoufflé.

- On peut dormir avec vous ? demanda Hyoga.

- Non.

- Oui.

Les deux réponses avaient fusé en même temps.

- Allez Camus ! Laisse-les venir un peu avec nous. Et dès qu'ils s'enforment, on les remet dans leur chambre.

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Ecoute ! S'ils font partie de ta vie alors ils font partie de la mienne. Et puis on se rattrapera quand ils seront dans leur chambre.

- S'ils ne font pas de caprices pour rester.

- Alors on avisera. Mais il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, hein les Schtroumpfs ? Vous irez au lit bien sagement après.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux enfants.

Les chocolats bus, les enfants foncèrent dans le lit de leur maître avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis, bientôt rejoint par les adultes.

- Vous pouvez nous lire une histoire Maître ? demanda Isaak.

Celui-ci soupira :

- Je te l'avais dit Milo. Maintenant que tu as cédé, ils vont nous faire des caprices toute la soirée.

- Mais où est dont passée la patience légendaire du Seigneur des Glaces ? N'es-tu pas censé garder ton sang froid en toutes circonstances ?

- Fallait pas me parler de feu. J'ai chaud partout moi maintenant.

- Y'a encore le feu ? demanda Isaak.

- Je vais chercher un livre, répondit le Verseau avant d'avoir à donner plus d'explications.

Quand il revint, Hyoga était blotti dans les bras du Scorpion qui chantait une chanson avec Issak.

- Mais où est dont passé le fier et puissant Scorpion ? T'as pas l'impression de faire mener par le bout du nez là.

- Non, je suis heureux, tout simplement.

Le Verseau installé, la lecture commença. Toujours blotti dans les bras de Milo, le petit blond qui semblait aller un peu mieux, plongea en premier dans les bras de Morphée. Isaak, entre Hyoga et Camus, s'était collé à son maître avant de succomber à la fatigue. Lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, Camus eut la surprise de voir que son amant dormait à moitié :

- Ils dorment, tu veux que j'aille les mettre dans leur lit ? demanda le Verseau.

- Pourquoi faire ? On est bien là, non ?

- Oui t'as raison. Bonne nuit mon cœur murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui répondit Milo.

Leurs deux mains se joignirent, reposant sur les ventres des enfants, formant une espèce de cocon où leurs deux trésors les plus chers étaient en sécurité. Après tout, à deux ou à quatre, le principal était qu'ils s'aimaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Manuka pour son soutien et un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre.

* * *

Fatigués après plus d'une heure à jouer dans la neige, Isaak et Hyoga se hâtèrent de rentrer à l'isba pour se réchauffer. Constatant que leur maître n'était pas encore rentré, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour faire une bataille avec les coussins qui trainaient sur le canapé, avant de s'écrouler dedans terrassés par un fou rire.

- Tu sais Hyoga, je suis content que tu sois venu t'entraîner avec moi. Je m'amuse bien avec toi.

- C'est normal qu'on rigole bien, on est des supers copains.

- Peut-être qu'on est amoureux comme le Maître et Milo.

- Tu crois ?

- Eux aussi ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble à rigoler.

- Mais comment on fait pour savoir si on est amoureux ?

- C'est simple. Je vais te faire un bisou. Si après tu es content c'est que tu es amoureux de moi. Si tu n'as pas aimé mon bisou, c'est que t'es pas amoureux.

- Mais tu crois qu'on a le droit ? On est encore des enfants.

- Oh ça va ! Tu as sept ans et j'en ai huit. On n'est plus des bébés. On a le droit de se faire des bisous maintenant.

- D'accord mais tu fais attention, hein ? C'est mon premier baiser, prévint le petit blond.

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas. T'as peur ?

- Bah oui, murmura le petit blond un peu honteux. J'ai pas l'habitude moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

- D'abord, faut que tu fermes les yeux. Dans les films, les gens qui s'embrassent, ils ont les yeux fermés, expliqua Isaak comme s'il était expert en la matière. Ensuite tu me laisse faire.

- D'accord.

Les deux enfants soufflèrent en même temps, Isaak pour chasser son trac de ne pas être à la hauteur et Hyoga pour évacuer sa peur face à l'inconnu.

- Allez, j'y vais. Tu es prêt ?

Le petit blond, qui avait fermé les yeux avec un peu d'appréhension, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une sensation désagréable sur sa joue. Surpris par la réaction de son ami, Isaak demanda :

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Bof ! J'ai eu l'impression que tu me léchais la joue, répondit Hyoga en s'essuyant la joue avec la manche de sa veste.

- Et bien oui ! Quand on a été au village, j'ai entendu Dimitri dire à ses copains que les baisers c'était mieux avec la langue.

- Bah moi j'aime pas ça !

- Donc c'est qu'on n'est pas amoureux.

- Et c'est grave si on n'est pas amoureux ? demanda le petit blond qui avait peur d'avoir vexé son ami.

- Bah non ! T'es mon copain quand même ! Allez viens on va prendre notre goûter.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Manuka et tous les reviewers pour leur soutien. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce "drabble", j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Enjoy !

* * *

- Isaak… réveille-toi !

- Hmmm… Laisse-moi dormir Hyoga !

- Mais faut que tu retournes dans ton lit, le Maître risque de venir quand il sera réveillé.

- Et alors ?

- Bah je veux pas qu'il nous dispute parce qu'on a dormi ensemble.

- Il nous disputera pas pour ça, c'est pas une bêtise.

- Mais il va se moquer de moi s'il apprend que j'ai peur du noir.

- Mais non lui aussi il a peur du noir. Il dort avec la lumière allumée. Quand je suis allé aux toilettes hier soir, il était tard et elle n'était pas éteinte.

- Peut-être qu'il lisait.

- Alors pourquoi il préfère dormir avec Milo que tout seul ?

- Mais c'est normal ils sont amoureux.

- Oui mais quand Milo est là pour le protéger, il éteint la lumière.

- Mais non tu dis des bêtises. Le Maître est un chevalier, il ne peut pas...

- On parle de moi ? les coupa Camus en entrant dans la chambre croyant trouver les enfants endormis.

- Oui on disait que vous étiez le plus fort, répondit Isaak avec un grand sourire, espérant que la flatterie ferait oublier à son Maître qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit mais dans celui de Hyoga.

Malheureusement Camus ne tomba pas dans le piège :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes tous les deux dans le même lit, demanda Camus d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Hyoga en baissant les yeux, faut pas punir Isaak.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous punir pour ça, répondit le Maître en venant s'assoir sur le lit avec eux pour les rassurer.

- Ah tu vois Hyoga ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas une bêtise. Tu peux lui dire que t'as peur, il ne dira rien, tu sais, s'exclama Isaak avec spontanéité avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Isaak ! T'avais pas promis de pas le dire, s'énerva Hyoga, honteux que son Maître soit au courant.

Prenant la main du petit blond dans la sienne pour lui assurer son soutien, Camus lui demanda :

- C'est vrai Hyoga, y'a quelque chose qui te fait peur ? Tu peux me le dire, je me fâcherais pas.

Devant le silence de l'enfant, il décida de manœuvrer autrement. Si rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet était une bonne chose avec Isaak, avec Hyoga il devait toujours y aller en douceur et user de stratagèmes pour ne pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.

- Ecoute Hyoga, si tu me dis ton secret, je t'en dirais un aussi. C'est honnête comme marché.

L'enfant hésita mais finit par se lancer :

- J'ai… j'ai peur du noir.

- C'est tout ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

- C'est les bébés qui ont peur.

- Mais non c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tout le monde craint quelque chose.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit blond

- Bien sûr. Vous voulez savoir mon secret ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

- Moi aussi quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur du noir. Je croyais que y'avait des vilains monstres sous mon lit. Alors je dormais avec une petite lumière allumée.

- Mais je dois devenir un chevalier, et un chevalier ça doit être courageux, continua Hyoga.

- Un chevalier reste un homme Hyoga. Je suis un chevalier d'Or et j'ai toujours peur, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? Vous avez encore peur des monstres ? questionna Isaak, qui n'osait pas demander directement à Camus pourquoi sa lumière était allumée hier.

- Non, plus des monstres. Mais maintenant j'ai peur de vous perdre, de me retrouver seul.

Hyoga retira sa peluche de sous la couverture et la tendit à Camus.

- Tenez Maître, je vous prête mon nounours, comme ça vous aurez plus peur d'être seul. Même si nous on est plus là, lui il vous protégera.

- Mais il ne va pas te manquer ? demanda Camus, plus touché par ce geste qu'il ne voulait le monter.

- Nan moi j'ai Isaak pour me protéger.

- Alors d'accord j'accepte, répondit le français en se levant du lit. Allez dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre à la cuisine, je vais préparer les croissants.

- D'accord Maître.

- Oui Maître.

En passant devant la chambre de Camus pour le rejoindre, une chose intrigua Isaak :

- T'as vu ? La lumière est encore allumée, dit-il à Hyoga.

- Il a peut-être oublié de l'éteindre.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il a encore peur des monstres et qu'il n'ose pas le dire…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Manuka et à tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review pour les précédents chapitres.

Voici un petit texte écrit rapidement en attendant de récupérer mon propre ordinateur.

* * *

Camus faisait les cent pas, tentant de calmer sa respiration, hésitant à entrer dans l'antre des fauves. Il devait à tout prix garder le contrôle, non seulement de la situation mais surtout de ses émotions. La moindre faiblesse et il se ferait dévorer tout entier. S'ils parvenaient à prendre le pouvoir, la journée était fichue, il le savait. Tout allait se jouer dans les cinq prochaines minutes…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans l'arène prêt à livrer le premier combat de la journée. Pour l'instant, les deux monstres ressemblaient à deux petits chatons fragiles, cherchant un peu de chaleur emmitouflés dans leur couette. Le Verseau profita de ce dernier moment de calme pour les observer. Isaak, complètement détendu, dormait profondément. Hyoga, recroquevillé, serrait contre lui une vieille écharpe de son maître, respirant le parfum qu'elle dégageait à chaque inspiration. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour rappeler au petit blond sa présence rassurante sans à avoir à être toujours près de lui.

Il resta un instant à les regarder avant d'ouvrir les volets, laissant la lumière envahir la pièce. Le premier grognement ne se fit pas attendre. Visiblement Isaak était de mauvaise humeur. Le petit chaton avait laissé la place à un lion à l'air nonchalant mais féroce, prêt à mordre quiconque approcherait son espace pour venir troubler son repos. Dans ce cas, il allait devoir ruser, tenter plusieurs phases d'approche. Premier test : faire patte blanche, approcher tout en douceur en attendant que le fauve vous montre de l'intérêt. Si celui-ci vous tourne le dos pour se rendormir, rugissez plus fort que lui :

- Isaak, réveille-toi c'est l'heure.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Je te demande pas si tu as envie, je te demande de te lever.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les villageois nous attendent pour les aider.

- Pourquoi ?

Voyant que l'enfant persistait dans sa mauvaise foi et n'était aucunement décidé à quitter son lit, Camus opta pour la troisième solution. Défier et se battre contre le fauve. Le Verseau retira la couverture pour empêcher le petit monstre de se cacher dessous et entama une séance de chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'Isaak demande grâce, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Satisfait il regarda l'enfant sortir de la chambre avant de se rendre compte d'un fait étrange. Le deuxième fauve, tapi dans l'ombre, n'était pas venu aider son compagnon, chose inhabituelle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Camus comprenne que Hyoga sortait d'un cauchemar et avait du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. L'enfant l'observait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, mélange de tristesse et de colère, de peur et de courage, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé… et c'est bien connu, il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie. Le Verseau était bien conscient qu'il allait devoir jouer serré sur ce coup là : il ne s'agissait plus de dompter mais d'apprivoiser, laisser Hyoga faire le premier pas, lui laisser une porte de sortie. Le plus dur pour Camus allait être de garder les distances qu'imposait son rôle de maître. En tant que chevalier des Glaces, il avait l'habitude de taire ses sentiments mais Hyoga était aussi fascinant que les tigres blancs : les mêmes yeux d'un bleu si clair, si pur qu'on ne peut plus en détourner le regard si on les croise, un être sauvage et farouche dont la beauté et le caractère reste un mystère, un être rare qui attire irrémédiablement tous les regards, que l'on veut voir et approcher, quitte à se brûler les ailes.

Le Verseau s'approcha à pas de loups vers l'enfant. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais l'observait avec intérêt, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que son maître approchait. Il eut à peine le temps de s'assoir avant de voir Hyoga lui sauter au cou, refusant de le lâcher comme un tigre ne laisserait pas s'échapper sa proie. Camus arriva à se dégager de cette étreinte en prétextant vouloir montrer quelque chose à l'enfant mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir de la chambre, Hyoga s'accrocha à sa jambe et il dut le trainer jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'enfant accepta de le lâcher, préférant aller dévorer les céréales et biscuits traînant sur la table.

Enfin libre, le Verseau avala quand à lui un café bien serré. Il allait bien lui falloir au moins ça pour l'entrainement qui allait suivre, surtout vu les efforts qu'il avait du faire pour sortir tout le monde du lit.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Manuka pour ses corrections et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

* * *

Les enfants couchés, Camus s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour se reposer, se contentant d'écouter le silence qui régnait encore dans le chalet. Car oui, ce qu'on définit par une absence de sons peut s'écouter. Le Verseau pouvait le confirmer. Après une journée passée à entendre ses disciples se disputer, n'importe qui apprendrait à l'écouter et à l'apprécier.

Depuis une semaine, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, tout était prétexte pour Hyoga et Isaak de se chamailler et la journée qu'il avait passé avec eux aujourd'hui avait surement été une des pires.

Dès le réveil, les hostilités avaient commencé.

- Vous avez bien dormi les enfants ?

- Non, j'arrivais pas à m'endormir, Hyoga il a pas arrêté de parler hier soir.

- Si, t'as dormi ! Même que t'as pas arrêté de ronfler et que ça m'a empêché de dormir.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui a ronflé !

Pour se poursuivre au petit déjeuner :

- Vous préférez des biscuits ou des céréales ?

- Des biscuits.

- Des céréales.

- Les biscuits, ils sont meilleurs.

- Bah moi je les aime pas ces biscuits là.

Sans parler de l'entraînement :

- C'est moi le plus rapide ! Je suis arrivé avant toi !

- T'as triché ! T'es parti avant que le maître donne le départ.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'es un mauvais joueur !

- Si c'est vrai, c'est moi qui cours le plus vite d'habitude.

Camus avait cru la hache de guerre enterrée tellement les enfants étaient restés silencieux lors du retour mais à peine rentrés, les enfants avaient recommencé à se disputer.

- Vous préférez manger quoi ce midi ? Viande ou poisson ?

- Viande.

- Poisson. C'est pas bon la viande.

- Si c'est bon la viande pour bien grandir.

- Bah le poisson c'est bon pour la mémoire.

Puis ils étaient allés au village. En général, le Verseau en profitait pour les laisser jouer avec les autres enfants le temps de faire ses courses tranquillement mais quand il avait ouvert la porte du magasin, il s'était cru au Far West. Isaak et Hyoga avait chacun formé un clan et les deux groupes d'enfants se toisaient, une boule de neige à la main, attendant un signal pour commencer la bataille. Ce fut Camus qui, involontairement, le leur avait donné en fermant la porte. Il lui avait bien fallu dix minutes pour calmer tout le monde. Il avait beau être un chevalier d'Or, il avait déjà du mal à gérer deux élèves alors affronter une quinzaine de gamins déchaînés…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez encore en train de vous battre ?

- Pour Laura, répondit Isaak.

- Celui qui gagnait avait le droit d'être son fiancé, ajouta Hyoga.

- Et bah vous avez gagné tous les deux le droit d'être puni. Prochain coup que je viendrais au village ce sera tout seul. Vous êtes pas prêt de la revoir Laura.

Et même s'ils avaient dû quasiment courir sur le chemin du retour pour ne pas se faire distancer par un Camus plus qu'énervé, cela ne les avait pas empêché de continuer à régler leurs comptes :

- De toute façon, c'est moi qu'elle préfère Laura.

- C'est pas vrai elle a dit que c'était moi son amoureux.

- Han, c'est même pas vrai. C'est à moi qu'elle a fait un bisou.

De retour au chalet, Camus les avait fait assoir à table :

- Puisque j'en ai marre de vous voir vous chamailler à tout bout de champ, vous allez réfléchir à vos disputes et vous chercher un point commun, quelque chose que vous aimez tous les deux et qui vous réunit. A part Laura, évidement. Je vous laisse vingt minutes.

Un quart d'heure après, le Verseau, ayant rangé les courses, revint au salon :

- Il vous reste cinq minutes.

- Pas la peine on a trouvé, Maître. Je vous aime et Isaak aussi.

- Mais moi je vous aime plus, ajouta Isaak.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui vous aime plus.

- Moi je vous aime tous les deux pareil, répondit le Verseau pour mettre fin à la querelle. Par contre j'aime pas vous voir vous disputer.

- C'est pas moi qui me dispute, c'est Hyoga.

- Non c'est toi qui cherche la bagarre.

Camus avait fini par les mettre devant la télé. Le choix du dessin animé ayant encore été source de problèmes, il avait fini par leur imposer un documentaire bien ennuyeux devant lequel les enfants s'étaient endormis. A leur réveil, le repas était près.

- J'aime pas les épinards !

- Moi non plus.

- Alors si je comprends bien il faut que je ne vous laisse pas le choix pour que vous soyez d'accord.

Le reste du repas s'était fini dans le silence, Camus se retenant de rire devant les grimaces des enfants à chaque bouchée d'épinards avalées. Et lorsqu'était venu le moment de se coucher, ni Hyoga, ni Isaak n'avait fait de résistance.

- Maintenant vous allez faire votre toilette et vous laver les dents. Dans vingt minutes tout le monde au lit. Et en silence ! Sinon demain ce sera encore documentaires ennuyeux et épinards.

- Ah non pas ça ! avaient répondu les deux enfants avant d'exécuter les ordres.

Enfin tranquille, Camus réprima un sourire en repensant à cette réaction des enfants. Mais même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer, il était un peu inquiet de voir la relation entre ses deux disciples se dégrader. Le vieux Maître, habitué à avoir des disciples, lui avait assuré que c'était normal, que tout les enfants ressentaient à un moment ou un autre de la jalousie ou un besoin de s'affirmer, qu'il était fréquent de voir des frères et sœurs se disputer, mais rien ne pouvait calmer sa peur de les voir devenir ennemis et par conséquent de devoir faire un choix entre les deux. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il trop ? Après tout lui aussi se disputait souvent avec Milo, et cinq minutes après, ils se pardonnaient. En tout cas, pour Isaak comme pour Hyoga, tout semblait oublié :

- Isaak ?

- Oui ?

- On s'est bien amusé pendant la bataille de boules de neige.

- Oui c'était marrant quand on a attaqué le Maître tous en même temps.

- Tu crois que demain il va encore nous punir avec des épinards ?

- Je sais pas. Demain je demanderai qu'il nous fasse des frites.

- Ah oui, c'est bon les frites.

Puis après un silence :

- Isaak ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr. Allez viens, répondit Isaak faisant une place à son ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Manuka et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews encourageantes.

* * *

Milo surveillant les enfants, Camus profitait de ce moment pour regarder le soleil se coucher dans un mélange de couleurs harmonieux. Dès la première fois qu' il avait posé le pied en Sibérie, il était tombé amoureux de cette terre sacrée à ses yeux, où la vie était d'autant plus belle et précieuse qu'elle était rare et éphémère. Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été difficiles. Du jour au lendemain, on l'avait séparé de ses amis et privé du soleil de la Grèce pour le plonger dans un enfer glacé loin de tout, où le froid était si intense qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Mais au fil de son entrainement, il avait appris à composer avec les caprices de dame Nature, à aimer le calme que ce lieu isolé lui procurait, à apprécier les gens du village qui le traitaient comme un prince. Il aurait tellement aimé y vivre toute sa vie. Malheureusement, après avoir reçu son armure, il avait dû retourner au Sanctuaire où il avait fait et appris des choses monstrueuses. A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus jamais été le même, devenant aussi froid et dur que les glaciers de la Sibérie et était rentré dans une phase d'autodestruction dont Milo désespérait de le faire sortir. Le comportement agressif de Saga depuis la mort d'Aioros n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Avec Milo, le chevalier des gémeaux lui avait toujours été d'un grand soutien, jusqu'au jour où Camus avait essayé de lui parler des doutes planant sur le Sanctuaire. Saga l'avait alors accusé de trahison et après l'avoir battu, l'avait obligé à renouveler son serment de chevalier. Ensuite on l'avait renvoyé en Sibérie avec Isaak.

Mais à son retour, son malaise n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Il ne supportait plus toute cette blancheur immaculée qui lui rappelait à quel point lui était sale. De par ses origines d'abord. Il avait appris par hasard en rangeant des documents au Sanctuaire qu'il était le fils d'une prostituée et d'un dealer, un enfant non désiré né dans un quartier malfamé. Et puis il y avait ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains depuis qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre, depuis qu'il avait dû tuer cet adolescent à peine plus âgé que lui. Ca lui avait tellement fait mal au cœur de voir son adversaire verser des larmes avant de mourir, qu'il avait décidé de fermer son cœur à toute émotion pour ne plus jamais souffrir, comme si son âme s'était envolée avec la vie du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment là qu'il était tombé dans ce cercle vicieux qui l'empêchait de vivre. Plus il retenait ses émotions et plus il se refermait sur lui-même, et lorsque tout devenait trop lourd à porter, tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait plus à les exprimer. Et puis de toute façon, à qui aurait-il pu en parler ? Il n'ignorait pas les regards que ses compagnons d'armes portaient sur lui. Il savait que tous, à part Milo, le prenaient non seulement pour un monstre sans cœur mais aussi pour quelqu'un de trop fier et hautain pour se mélanger à eux.

Et puis il y avait ses grands espaces devant lui qui s'étendaient à perte de vue et qui lui rappelaient à quel point sa vie ne valait finalement pas grand-chose, telle une goutte d'eau dans la mer. Il se sentait si faible, si fragile, si petit face à cette nature, face à ces imposants glaciers qui étaient là depuis des centaines d'années, défiant le temps et les assauts du soleil alors que lui était incapable de résister aux attaques de ses frères d'armes. Les rires de Death Mask et d'Aphrodite, heureux d'avoir fait tomber de son piédestal Sa Majesté des glaces comme ils l'appelaient, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Depuis, il avait toujours cette impression d'être le plus faible des chevaliers d'Or et enviait la force d'Aldébaran, la rapidité de Milo, le courage de Shura, la sérénité de Shaka, les pouvoirs de Mu, toutes ces qualités qui faisaient d'eux des combattants hors pair.

Noyé dans ses idées noires, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Milo l'avait rejoint pour venir l'enlacer avec tendresse.

-On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir rentrer.

-Milo ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? insista le Verseau.

-Toi, t'es encore dans une de tes mauvaises phases. Arrêtes de te dévaloriser sans cesse.

-J'essaie Milo. Mais je me sens si sale, si inutile.

-Eh ! Pour moi tu n'es pas inutile ! Je t'aime moi. Et eux aussi ils t'aiment, ajouta-t-il en désignant les enfants qui les attendaient sur le seuil de la porte.

Il fit un signe aux enfants de les rejoindre et ceux–ci ne firent pas prier. Hyoga se jeta même dans les bras de son maître et s'agrippa avec force au pull du verseau.

-Regarde comment Isaak te regarde. Il y a de l'admiration dans ses yeux mais aussi de la tendresse, de l'amour. Et tu as vu comment Hyoga s'accroche à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu es tout pour lui, un chevalier, un maître mais aussi un frère, un père même. Sans toi, ces deux enfants seraient perdus. Et moi si tu n'avais pas été là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu ne vaux rien.

Pour toute réponse, Camus leur adressa un magnifique sourire. Et ils restèrent ainsi serrés tous les quatre les uns contre les autres à contempler le ciel dans lequel apparut une aurore boréale.

-Tu vois la Sibérie aussi t'aime. C'est un magnifique cadeau qu'elle t'offre. C'est plutôt rare les aurores boréales, non ? demanda Milo

-La dernière que j'en ai vu une, c'était il y'a deux ans, le jour de mon retour avec Isaak, répondit Camus heureux de se sentir aimé.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Manuka pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

* * *

Perdu dans une tempête de neige, Aphrodite pestait contre ce froid qui allait abimer sa belle peau si douce, si fine, qu'il mettait des heures à entretenir avec des crèmes qu'il composait lui-même avec des fleurs. Il était considéré, ou plutôt lui se considérait, comme le plus beau de tous les chevaliers et comptait bien le rester. Il espérait au moins qu'il ne faisait pas tous ses sacrifices pour rien et que ses efforts seraient récompensés.

Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant d'accepter cette mission. D'un côté, il allait devoir travailler dur pour aider à reconstruire le village détruit pas une avalanche, se mélanger à des paysans qui ne cesserait de tourner autour de lui pour admirer sa grande beauté, de supporter l'odeur malodorante de la sueur et pire que tout, risquer de se casser un ongle. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais d'autres occasions de pouvoir passer du temps avec Camus sans risquer de se faire traverser le corps de part en part par les Aiguilles Ecarlates d'un Scorpion jaloux. Milo coincé au Sanctuaire, il avait le champ libre. Et il avait bien l'attention de faire durer les travaux le plus possible, juste le temps que le Verseau cède enfin à ses charmes. Non pas parce qu'il l'aimait, loin de là, mais plus pour le jeu, pour relever le défi de posséder l'homme qui l'avait maintes fois humilié en repoussant ses avances. Et puis il devait bien l'avouer, il y avait de la jalousie aussi. Parce que Camus, avec son port altier, ses gestes gracieux, et sa démarche élégante, avait tout de l'attitude d'un roi. Il était si charismatique que tous les regards se posaient sur lui et ça… qu'on admire quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Aphrodite ne le supportait pas. Le pire c'est que Camus n'avait aucune conscience de sa beauté et ne faisait rien pour la mettre en valeur, contrairement à lui qui devait user de pas mal d'artifices. Heureusement que le côté impassible et distant du Verseau en dissuadait plus d'un, sinon nul doute qu'il représenterait un sérieux concurrent pour le Poisson, qui avait déjà fort à faire avec Milo.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte du chalet, Aphrodite prit du temps pour se recoiffer afin de présenter sous son meilleur jour. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à voir le Verseau, sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant les enfants lui ouvrir. Il les avait complètement oubliés ces deux là.

-C'est qui ? demanda Camus occupé dans la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une dame, répondit Isaak.

Aphrodite en laissa tomber sa valise, se retenant à grande peine pour ne pas s'énerver contre les enfants. Camus lui dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas exploser de rire à la remarque d'Isaak en voyant Aphrodite sur le seuil de la porte.

-Ah c'est toi. Vas-y, entre. Les enfants je vous présente Aphrodite, le chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Contre toute attente, Hyoga et Isaak retournèrent à leur occupation sans saluer le chevalier, ni même lui accorder un regard, lui faisant un accueil on ne peut plus froid. A tel point que sur le coup, Camus ne sut pas comment réagir. La politesse, et notamment le bonjour / au revoir et le merci / s'il vous plait, était la première chose qu'il avait appris à ses disciples et d'habitude ceux-ci s'y prêtaient spontanément. Aussi fut-il déstabilisé par leur attitude. Pourtant quand Shura était venu le mois dernier, tout s'était bien passé. Les enfants avaient été un peu intimidés au début, mais l'avaient accueilli avec un grand sourire et s'étaient vite intéressés à lui, lui posant une multitude de questions.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentils les enfants. Vous savez que j'aime la politesse. Comptez sur moi pour vous le rappeler. Excuse-les Aphrodite, ils ont eu une journée difficile et sont fatigués.

Camus reparti dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas, les enfants se mirent à se faire des messes basses, regardant le Poisson avec des yeux remplis de malice et des sourires moqueurs. Aphrodite, mal à l'aise, tentait de se réchauffer tant bien que mal près du feu, se demandant comment se débarrasser des deux petits diables.

Le repas ne fut pas des plus agréables. Aucun des enfants ne pipa mots, instaurant un silence pesant, que Camus, plus habitué à écouter qu'à parler, tentait en vain de combler en parlant de tout et de rien. Et lorsque le Verseau proposa de lire une histoire avant d'aller se coucher, les deux enfants se précipitèrent sur le canapé à côté de leur maître, prenant soin de prendre le plus de place possible, obligeant le Poisson à s'assoir seul sur le fauteuil.

-Allez maintenant tout le monde au lit, lança Camus. Je vais te laisser ma chambre Aphrodite et je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Oh mais pourquoi ne pas partager le lit, répondit Aphrodite, voyant une occasion d'arriver à ses fins avec le Verseau. Tu vas te faire mal au dos avec le canapé. Et je te promets que je serais sage.

Le Poisson ? Rester sage ? Camus n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Aussi mit-il du temps à répondre, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser du Poisson pour la nuit sans toutefois le vexer. Seul Milo avait le droit de partager son lit. Finalement ce fut Hyoga qui apporta la solution :

-Moi je veux bien prêter mon lit. Et Isaak et moi, on peut dormir avec vous Maître.

Et Aphrodite n'eut pas d'autres choix que de dormir seul, non seulement dans un lit trop petit pour lui, mais aussi rempli de miettes, les enfants ayant dévoré dans la journée un paquet de biscuits chapardé.

Le lendemain, à la demande de leur maître, Isaak et Hyoga se montrèrent plus avenants, plus enclin à discuter. Et ils ne trouvèrent pas de meilleurs moyens pour engager la conversation qu'un album photos où l'on voyait Camus rayonnait de bonheur auprès de Milo quasiment sur chaque photo, rappelant un peu plus à Aphrodite à quel point ses chances avec le Verseau étaient minces. Surtout que les enfants en rajoutèrent :

-Et tu sais Milo c'est le plus fort de tous les chevaliers.

-Et en plus, il est super gentil. Il vient souvent nous voir.

-Même que le maître il est amoureux de Milo.

-Et nous aussi on l'adore.

Aphrodite mit fin à la conversation pour aller se prendre une bonne douche en espérant que ça relaxerait. C'était sans compter l'envie de s'amuser d'Isaak qui utilisa son cosmos pour geler le ballon chaude rendant l'eau glacée.

Lorsque midi arriva, Aphrodite regrettait déjà d'être venu, surtout qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce avec Camus qui prenait sans cesse la défense de ses disciples lorsque le Poisson lui disait que les enfants faisaient tout pour le chasser.

Puis vint le moment de partir au village pour aider les habitants à le reconstruire. Et lorsque Hyoga laissa tomber, sans faire exprès (du moins c'est ce qu'il fit croire à son maître), une pierre assez lourde sur le pied du Poisson, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordée le vase. Le soir même Aphrodite faisait ses bagages, sans même prendre le soin de plier correctement son pull blanc devenu rose à cause d'une erreur de lavage d'Isaak qui ne savait pas, soi-disant, qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger le blanc et les couleurs.

Etrangement le départ d'Aphrodite se fit dans la bonne humeur, les enfants faisant de grands gestes de la main pour dire au revoir au Poisson, déjà en chemin, les jambes enfoncées jusqu'au mollet dans cette fichue neige qui allait encore mettre sa si belle peau à rude épreuve.

La porte refermée, Camus exigea des explications sur leur comportement odieux avec Aphrodite.

-Vous savez Maître, les sentiments ça se contrôle pas ! Quand on n'aime pas, on n'aime pas, ça sert à rien de se forcer, expliqua Hyoga avec son air le plus sérieux.

-Et lui on l'aimait vraiment pas, ajouta Isaak.

-Ah oui ? On va voir si mes punitions vous les aimez, les défia camus. Vous filez dans votre chambre et je veux plus voir jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt. Et pas un bruit. Sinon gare à vous.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent en silence mais au fond fiers de tout ce qu'ils avaient faits. D'accord ils étaient punis ! Mais leur mission était remplie.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Aphrodite, qui venait enfin de rentrer au Sanctuaire après un voyage qui lui avait paru interminable, eut la mauvaise surprise de rencontrer Milo :

-Déjà rentré Aphrodite ?

-Je dirais enfin rentré. C'était un enfer.

-Oh mais je te signale que c'est toi qui a manipulé le Grand Pope pour qu'il t'envoie à ma place comme c'était prévu. Et tout ça pour séduire Camus, avoue-le !

-C'est vrai. Mais après avoir passé du temps avec lui, je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves. Il est froid, insensible, n'a aucune conversation. Et ce pays froid peuplé de rustres sans aucune culture … Comment peux-tu aimer aller là-bas ?

-C'est bizarre ce que tu me dis là. Avec moi, Camus trouve toujours quelque chose à dire, quand nos lèvres ne sont pas collées par de tendres baisers bien sûr. Et les habitants du village m'ont toujours accueilli chaleureusement. Peut-être que si tu cessais de te prendre pour le centre du monde, tu apprendrais à apprécier ce qui t'entoure.

-Oh mais j'ai essayé de m'intéresser aux villageois, j'ai essayé de mieux connaître Camus. Et peut-être que je serais resté plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux diables qui lui servent de disciples.

-Hyoga et Isaak ? Ce sont de vrais petits anges. Ils me sautent toujours dans les bras quand je vais en Sibérie. En plus ils adorent les câlins et que je dorme avec eux. Même Shura les a trouvés adorables.

-Ce sont des démons oui. Ils m'auront tout fait. En tout cas, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, tu as gagné. Je te les laisse ton Camus, et les deux petites teignes qui vont avec.

Milo lui fit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable :

-Merci Aphrodite, c'est tout que j'avais envie d'entendre. Maintenant les choses sont claires entre nous.

Et le Scorpion retourna à son temple, pressé de téléphoner aux enfants. Il fallait absolument qu'il les remercie. Il leur avait donné pour mission de ne pas laisser Aphrodite s'approcher de Camus et ils avaient réussi au-delà de ses espérances.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Manuka pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui pensent à me laisser une review. L'expression "aimant à câlins" m'a été suggéré par Baella dans une review, j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas de la reprendre, je la trouvais trop mignonne.

* * *

Deux heures qu'il était au Sanctuaire et Camus regrettait déjà sa chère Sibérie. Bien sûr il était ravi de retrouver Milo mais calmer un hyperactif comme Isaak qui courait partout, tout excité à l'idée de découvrir la vie du Sanctuaire, n'était pas une mince affaire. Et lorsqu'il parvint finalement à convaincre son disciple d'aller jouer chez Shura, il lui fallut encore rassurer son aimant à câlins, Hyoga étant blotti dans ses bras et refusant de le lâcher. Déjà à l'aéroport, avant de monter dans l'avion, le petit blond lui avait littéralement broyé la main, d'abord par peur de se perdre dans la foule, puis que l'avion s'écrase comme le bateau qui avait emporté sa mère avait fait naufrage, ensuite par crainte que Camus ne le ramène au Japon, dans cet orphelinat où il avait connu l'enfer, et maintenant qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il était effrayé à l'idée que son maître ne l'abandonne dans cet endroit inconnu.

-Ecoute Hyoga, je dois voir aller le grand Pope et je n'ai pas le droit de t'emmener, expliqua le Verseau en posant l'enfant à terre.

-C'est qui le Grand Bob ? demanda le petit blond.

-Le Grand Pope, rectifia le Verseau en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son disciple. C'est le monsieur qui dirige le Sanctuaire, un peu comme un chef.

-Mais je veux venir avec vous.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener mon bonhomme, on doit parler de choses que seuls les adultes peuvent comprendre, argumenta Camus avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne en tête.

Le chevalier d'Or retira sa montre pour la donner à Hyoga.

-Normalement je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Une heure devrait suffire. Tu vois quand la petite aiguille sera là et la grande ici, je serais de retour. Mais en attendant je dois te laisser seul.

Le petit blond le lâcha à contre cœur, pas vraiment rassuré pour autant mais Camus ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps :

-S'il y'a un souci, soit tu descends les marches pour rejoindre Isaak et Shura, soit tu montes les marches et tu trouveras Aphrodite. En attendant je te confie mon armure d'or, tu veux bien la surveiller pour moi ?

Hyoga accepta avec un grand plaisir, fier que son maître lui confie une aussi grande responsabilité. Après le départ de Camus, il alla s'assoir par terre, le dos contre l'urne contenant l'armure, regardant les aiguilles de la montre tournait, à une vitesse bien trop lente à son goût. Finalement, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui ne lâchait pas depuis leur départ de Sibérie, il finit par s'assoupir, glissant dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Hyoga ne fut réveillé que plus d'une heure après, par les vibrations et le léger froid que dégageait l'urne. Il se releva aussitôt, d'abord effrayé, puis resta devant à l'observer un instant. Elle n'était pas menaçante, bien au contraire. Il se sentait même attiré par elle. Mais il avait peur de faire une bêtise en la touchant. Son maître la lui avait confiée et il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il regarda la montre et constata que son maître n'était pas rentré. Peut-être que l'armure s'inquiétait aussi et qu'elle voulait l'aider. Tout doucement, il approcha sa main jusqu'à toucher l'urne qui s'ouvrit à ce contact, laissant apparaitre l'armure. Elle n'avait pas l'air en bon état et semblait avoir perdu de son éclat, ce qui peina le petit blond. Alors avec sa naïveté enfantine, il se mit à la caresser et à lui parler pour la réconforter comme son maître le faisait avec lui quand il était malade, jusqu'à ce que l'armure se mette à briller avant de disparaitre.

Aussitôt le petit blond alla rejoindre Shura pour lui demander de l'aide. Camus était en danger, il le sentait.

* * *

Lorsque Hyoga, dans les bras de Milo et Isaak, dans ceux Shura, retrouvèrent leur maître, celui se trouvait sur la plage, un genou à terre, tout essoufflé, son armure d'or sur le dos. Mu qui se battait à ses côtés n'était guère en meilleur état. Face aux chevaliers se tenaient huit hommes portant une arme noire et l'un deux, une épée à la main menaçait Camus.

-Attention Maître, hurla Hyoga en se débattant dans les bras du Scorpion pour qu'il le lâche.

Milo tenta bien de le retenir, mais en une fraction de seconde le gamin avait disparu.

Un gémissement plaintif attira l'attention de tout le monde. L'homme qui menaçait le Verseau était couché sur le sol, la poitrine gelée, agonisant. Devant lui se tenait le petit blond auréolé d'une lumière blanche, les poings serrés. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair embués de larmes semblaient s'être assombris par la colère. Ses traits enfantins étaient plus durs.

-Je vous interdits de toucher à mes amis, lança-t-il avant de se jeter sur un autre adversaire.

Mais Camus l'attrapa au vol, récupéra Isaak et les emmena un peu plus loin pendant que Mu, Shura et Milo se débarrassaient des hommes en noir.

-Eh Hyoga ! Ca va mon bonhomme ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Concentré sur le combat, le gamin mit un moment à répondre, son cosmos dégageant toujours autant d'énergie :

-Je veux pas qu'ils vous tuent.

-Ils me feront rien maintenant alors calme-toi.

L'enfant étant en train de s'épuiser en maintenant son cosmos à un tel niveau, le Verseau ne vit pas d'autres solutions que d'en prendre le contrôle pour le diminuer progressivement. Hyoga, en toute confiance dans les bras de son maître le laissa faire sans aucun souci.

* * *

Le combat terminé, les quatre chevaliers et les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent au temple du Bélier.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour me laisser ton armure Camus, je ne pense pas qu'elle supportera un combat de plus.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'avais bloquée. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour venir me rejoindre.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as appelée ? demanda Milo.

-Non, je l'avais laissée avec Hyoga.

En entendant son nom, le petit blond qui tenait la main de Milo, baissa la tête.

- Pardon Maître, je ne voulais pas la toucher mais elle m'a demandé.

-Comment ça elle t'a demandé ?

-Elle m'a appelé dans ma tête. Elle était malade alors je lui ai fait un câlin. Après elle a fait de la lumière et elle est partie.

Devant l'air soucieux des adultes, Hyoga demanda :

-J'ai fait une bêtise ? Vous allez me gronder ?

-Non bonhomme, allez va jouer.

Puis quand l'enfant fut un peu plus loin :

-Vous avez vu l'intensité de son cosmos ? demanda Shura encore impressionné. Qui aurait cru que le petit ange puisse se transformer en démon.

-Dire qu'on pensait qu'il n'était pas fait pour devenir chevalier et que l'armure du Cygne irait forcément à Isaak, ajouta Milo.

-Je ne sais pas qui des deux aura l'armure du Cygne, mais il semble que l'armure du Verseau elle, a fait son choix. Qu'en penses-tu Camus ? demanda Mu.

Le Verseau ne répondit pas, occupé à observer avec fierté le petit blond. Lui avait toujours su que son Poussin avait quelque chose de spécial. Dès la première fois où il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait senti toute cette puissance qui dormait dans ce petit corps.

Hyoga deviendrait un puissant chevalier, il en était certain. A condition que l'enfant réussisse à oublier sa mère et ça… c'était une autre histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui me lisent et m'ont toujours encouragée, pour ce grand passage à vide. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer d'écrire, je vous jure. J'en passe de longs moments devant l'ordinateur à écrire, à effacer, à repartir sur une autre idée. L'angoisse de la page blanche, manque d'inspiration, blocage total. J'espère que ce petit texte va m'aider à reprendre confiance. Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous.

* * *

Camus était considéré par ses pairs comme un excellent pédagogue, faisant preuve d'une patience extrême pour tout apprendre à ses disciples, n'hésitant pas à répéter les choses et à répondre à chacune de leur question… enfin à presque toutes.

Car ce que ses compagnons d'armes ignoraient, c'est qu'il avait beau faire partie des chevaliers les plus cultivés au sein de l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se retrouver en plein désarroi face à la curiosité d'Isaak et l'intelligence de Hyoga. Les enfants, en grandissant, découvraient sans cesse de nouvelles choses, doutaient de certaines autres, avaient besoin de comprendre, ce qui pouvait les conduire à poser des questions pour le moins… déroutantes.

Heureusement que lorsqu'Isaak avait posé la fameuse question que le français redoutait le plus, à savoir « comment on fait les bébés ? », Milo avait été là pour répondre à sa place, ressortant le traditionnel « les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses ». Au moins avait-il eu la paix quelques jours. Quelques jours seulement. Car c'était sans compter la présence d'esprit de ses disciples qui avaient été demander à Aphrodite si c'était pour ça qu'il faisait pousser autant de roses et combien de petites filles il avait mis déjà mis au monde. Et lorsque ces deux derniers étaient réapparus, avec un mélange de colère et de déception parce que le Scorpion leur avait menti, heureusement encore que Shura avait été là pour leur raconter comment les cigognes apportaient les bébés.

La question qui malmenait en ce moment même les méninges du pauvre Verseau était de savoir qui était le plus puissant entre Athéna et le Père Noël. Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivant à grands pas, les deux enfants, toujours au Sanctuaire, insistaient en effet depuis plusieurs jours pour retourner en Sibérie. Ils avaient peur que le Père Noël ne sache pas qu'ils se trouvaient en Grèce et donc ne leur livre pas leurs cadeaux puisqu'il ne connaissait pas leur nouvelle adresse. Ce à quoi Camus avait répondu, et il le regrettait amèrement à présent, que le Père Noël avait des pouvoirs magiques qui lui permettait de savoir où se trouvait chaque enfant à n'importe quel moment. Et maintenant il ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Bien sûr, leur révéler la vérité sur l'existence du fameux bonhomme rouge à la barbe blanche lui était bien venu à l'esprit, mais il voulait les laisser rêver encore peu tant qu'ils en avaient encore l'occasion.

-Athéna aussi elle sait où se trouvent tous les enfants dans le monde ? demanda Isaak.

-Je pense que oui, répondit le Verseau.

-Et c'est qui le plus rapide, Athéna ou le Père Noël ? Parce qu'il faut être vraiment très rapide pour distribuer tous les cadeaux à tous les enfants en une nuit, constata Hyoga.

-La déesse Athéna aussi se déplace très vite, tu sais.

-Mais plus vite ou moins vite que le Père Noël ? insista le petit blond.

-Beaucoup plus vite, c'est une déesse, rappela Camus.

-Et le plus fort des deux, c'est qui ? demanda Isaak.

-Athéna, je suppose.

-Vous supposez ou vous êtes sûr ? voulut savoir Hyoga.

Les deux enfants le regardait avec attention, attendant sa réponse avec un air grave sur le visage, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était d'une importance vitale. Ne comprenant pas où ses élèves voulaient en venir et pourquoi ils étaient soudain si sérieux, Camus sentit une grande pression peser sur ses épaules.

Il réfléchit un instant quant à la suite à donner à cette conversation et pensa qu'en mettant la déesse Athéna sur un piédestal, il encouragerait Isaak et Hyoga à s'entraîner encore plus pour devenir un de ses chevaliers :

-Je suis sûr qu'Athéna est la plus forte. Avec ses chevaliers, elle combat d'autres Dieux et des ennemis très dangereux. Le Père Noël peut pas faire ça lui.

Sauf qu'encore une fois, Camus n'avait pas prévu que ses disciples réagiraient d'une façon bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Alors moi je veux plus devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, Je veux être un protecteur du Père Noël, clama haut et fort le petit russe.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, poursuivit son compagnon.

-Vous ne voulez plus aider Athéna à sauver le monde ? demanda Camus qui ne savait plus comment rattraper la situation.

-C'est pas la peine si Athéna est la plus forte et qu'elle a déjà plein de chevaliers qui l'entourent. Le Père Noël lui il a personne pour le protéger, rétorqua Isaak.

-Et il faut aider les plus faibles, c'est vous qui l'avez dit Maître, argumenta Hyoga.

Le Verseau soupira. A noter pour plus tard : faire désormais très attention à ce qu'il dirait.

-Dites surtout que vous avez peur de ne plus recevoir de jouets s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, soudainement très attirés par leurs chaussures, ce qui fit sourire le Verseau qui vit là l'occasion de mettre un terme à cette conversation dans laquelle il commençait à s'enliser. Il allait enfin pouvoir terminer la lecture de son livre dans le calme… Jusqu'à une prochaine question.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se décide à emprunter le «Manuel du Parfait Maître, volume 1 : l'art de répondre aux questions les plus incongrues.» à Shion et Dokho avant que les enfants ne s'aperçoivent que les bébés ne sont pas apportés par les cigognes.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit texte écrit vite fait, pour m'aider à reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que vous serez indulgents, même si j'accepte toutes les critiques qui pourront m'aider.

Merci à Manuka pour sa correction. Heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée, même si pour l'instant ce n'est que sur msn.

* * *

Les larmes aux yeux, Hyoga pénétra dans le temple du Verseau et vint s'assoir contre le caisson de l'armure d'Or comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était triste. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il avait l'impression que l'armure était habitée par une âme bienveillante qui avait le don de le réconforter à chaque fois.

Le petit blond s'était encore fait gronder par Camus qui pensait que si son élève n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la Poussière de Diamant c'est parce qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se concentrer, son esprit étant trop occupé à penser à sa mère.

Quelque part son maître avait raison. C'est vrai que sa mère lui manquait mais des efforts il en faisait plein. Il faisait toujours son maximum pour que le chevalier du Verseau soit fier de lui. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire, Camus était plus distant avec Isaak et lui. Il ne les prenait plus dans les bras comme il le faisait en Sibérie, il ne les bordait plus le soir pour les aider à s'endormir. Quant aux entraînements, il exigeait sans arrêt plus, et même Isaak, qui avait toujours été le plus endurant n'arrivait plus à suivre.

Hyoga ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le chevalier d'Or agissait ainsi et avait fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait sûrement fait quelque chose qui avait déçu son maître et que celui-ci ne l'aimait plus.

L'enfant fût sorti de ses pensées par une brutale chute de la température. Relevant la tête, il vit un homme pénétrer dans le temple. Ebloui par la lumière, lui qui était assis dans la pénombre depuis un moment, il dut mettre son bras devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux, avant de sourire, certain que c'était son maître qui venait le chercher.

L'homme avait la même façon de se déplacer, féline et aérienne. Une silhouette identique. Des cheveux longs de la même taille. Et pourtant…

Le petit blond s'aperçut de son erreur lorsque l'étranger ne fût plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Mais s'il eut le reflexe de se lever, il n'eut à aucun moment celui de se méfier ou de se mettre en garde comme on le lui avait appris. Et pour cause, l'aura que l'étranger dégageait l'avait déjà entouré plus d'une fois pour lui réchauffer le cœur, lui redonner courage. L'enfant comprit rapidement qu'il avait face à lui non pas un homme, mais un fantôme, une âme, celle qui vivait dans l'armure du Verseau, celle d'un ancien chevalier d'or dont Camus lui avait conté les exploits de nombreuses fois.

-Vous êtes Degel, n'est ce pas ? demanda Hyoga avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? demanda l'ancien Verseau avant de venir s'arrêter devant l'enfant.

-Vous avez la même aura que celle dégagée par l'armure de Camus. Il nous a raconté plein d'histoires sur vous. Même qu'il dit que parmi tous les chevaliers du Verseau qui ont existé, vous êtes le meilleur.

-C'est gentil de sa part mais j'en doute fort. Il est aussi puissant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

« Et si je m'en tiens à l'intelligence et à l'énergie qui émanent de ce petit bonhomme en face de moi, j'ai bien l'impression que le prochain chevalier du Verseau sera encore bien meilleur » pensa Degel.

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, répondit Hyoga. Moi aussi je pense que c'est lui le meilleur.

Degel aurait pu être vexé par cette remarque, mais bien au contraire, il fût touché par l'amour que l'enfant portait à son maître. Il n'y avait aucune intention de blesser son interlocuteur dans le ton employé par le petit blond, juste une admiration sans borne, une envie de prendre la défense de l'homme qui guidait aujourd'hui sa vie.

-Mais je vous aime bien aussi, rajouta Hyoga qui venait de réaliser son manque de tact. Vous êtes un héros.

Degel sourit. Décidément, cet enfant était vraiment attachant.

-Tu aimes beaucoup ton maître, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, affirma Hyoga sans la moindre hésitation.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu n'es pas bien avec lui ?

Le petit russe baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

-Je crois qu'il m'aime plus. Il n'arrête pas de me disputer.

Degel s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Hyoga et prit le menton de l'enfant dans sa main pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aurait tellement aimé être plus qu'une âme pour pouvoir prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et le consoler.

Sentant un contact froid sur son menton, l'enfant frissonna avant de relever les yeux vers ceux de Degel. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, l'ancien Verseau pensant à la meilleure façon de rassurer l'enfant et Hyoga ne voulant plus quitter cet océan de tendresse qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Degel, cette tendresse qu'il ne voyait plus dans les yeux de Camus.

Puis, le jeune russe un peu calmé, Degel reprit :

-Hyoga, ton maître t'aime. N'en doute jamais.

-Mais il est si dur avec Isaak et moi.

-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais il fait ça pour votre bien.

-Pour notre bien ?

-Oui Hyoga. Camus vous aime tellement Isaak et toi qu'il a peur… peur de vous perdre. C'est pour ça qu'il est si dur avec vous, il veut que vous deveniez des chevaliers très puissants pour que rien ni personne ne puisse vous faire du mal.

-Mais il dit toujours qu'il faut laisser ses sentiments de côté.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre les siens. Il pense qu'il ne pourra plus être un bon maître s'il s'attache trop à vous. Mais je t'assure que même s'il veut vous faire croire le contraire, il vous aime.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Vois-tu Hyoga, tous les chevaliers d'Or qui ont porté l'armure du Verseau ont laissé une partie d'eux en elle. Grâce à l'armure, je peux connaître leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs désirs, leurs secrets… Et je peux te jurer que toutes les pensées de ton maître sont pour toi, Isaak et Milo. Et tu sais ce que Camus a demandé à l'armure d'Or ?

-Non, répondit le petit blond.

-De toujours vous protéger, même s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose de grave.

-Alors il nous aime, s'exclama Hyoga, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, de tout son cœur, répondit Degel avant de se relever. Je dois partir maintenant Hyoga, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre enfin mes anciens compagnons.

-Non restez ! J'ai besoin de vous moi ! lança le petit blond.

Hyoga essaya d'attraper la main de l'ancien Verseau mais ne trouva que le vide.

-Non Hyoga. C'est à Camus de prendre soin de toi maintenant. Continue à l'aimer comme tu le fais, crois toujours en lui et il sera toujours près de toi.

-Alors je vous verrai plus.

-Je ne suis rien Hyoga. Juste une âme de passage, un fantôme, une illusion… un rêve. D'ailleurs il est temps que tu te rendormes.

Degel posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant et celui-ci ressentit une nouvelle sensation de froid avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Puis l'ancien chevalier caressa son armure. Celle-ci se mit à briller plus que jamais.

-Adieu mon amie. Prend bien soin d'eux, s'il te plaît. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande.

* * *

Quand Hyoga se réveilla, il était dans les bras de Camus. Celui-ci lui caressait doucement la joue, l'encourageant à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ca va mon bonhomme ? l'interrogea le Verseau un peu inquiet, sentant l'enfant fatigué.

-Degel ? appela l'enfant, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Camus chercha aussitôt une réponse dans le regard rassurant de Milo. Pourquoi son disciple faisait subitement allusion à l'ancien Verseau ? Mais apparemment le Scorpion, tout aussi étonné que son amant, n'avait pas non plus la réponse à cette question.

-Non c'est moi, Hyoga, répondit Camus en serrant un peu plus le petit blond contre lui et en augmentant son cosmos.

Il y avait tant de sentiments mélangés dans l'aura que diffusait son maître que Hyoga se redressa pour plonger dans le regard de Camus. Il put y voir à la fois de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude, de la colère et du soulagement.

-Vous êtes toujours fâché Maître ? demanda le petit russe.

-Oui Hyoga. Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche, le gronda Camus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait.

-Pardon Maître, s'excusa l'enfant avant d'enfuir son visage contre le torse du Verseau.

Le sentant trembler, Camus se radoucit et frotta le dos du petit russe. Il savait qu'il manquait de patience avec ses disciples et que sa maladresse à exprimer ses sentiments pouvait leur faire du mal parfois.

-Ecoute Hyoga. Si je suis en colère, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Le Sanctuaire est un endroit dangereux et il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave.

-Alors vous vous êtes inquiétés ? demanda Hyoga qui commençait à se rendormir.

-Bien sûr. Même si je ne sais pas te le montrer, je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais.

-Je sais, répondit machinalement Hyoga. Degel me l'a dit.

Camus sursauta en entendant de nouveau le nom de son prédécesseur.

-Degel est mort Hyoga. Il y a très longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Tu as dû rêver.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva d'un seul coup l'enfant qui chercha à se dégager des bras de son maître. Il était là, je vous le jure.

Camus posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour tenter de le calmer et s'aperçut qu'il avait un peu de fièvre. Peut-être avait-il déliré. Le plus urgent était de calmer l'enfant avant que son état s'empire.

-Chut ! Calme-toi, le supplia Camus. Je te crois. Rendors-toi maintenant.

Doucement mais fermement, le Verseau incita l'enfant à venir se reposer contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire et murmura un « moi aussi, je vous aime Maître » avant de plonger pour de bon dans les bras de Morphée.

-C'est quand même étrange qu'il nous parle de Degel, s'étonna Milo. Il a l'air vraiment convaincu de l'avoir vu.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Tu le sais bien. Il est épuisé ces derniers temps. Il a dû rêver.

Camus allait coucher Hyoga lorsqu'Isaak, qui revenait du temple du Capricorne, se dirigea vers les deux adultes, tout étonné de voir Milo.

-Milo ? Mais comment t'as fait pour monter si vite ? Je t'ai vu traverser le temple de Shura pour aller chez toi, y'a moins de dix minutes.

-Kardia…, murmura le Scorpion.

- On ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça, suggéra Camus, trop inquiet par l'état de santé de Hyoga pour s'intéresser à cette histoire de fantômes.

* * *

Degel rejoignit Kardia dans le temple du Scorpion. Celui-ci était en train de faire le tour des pièces, contemplant certains objets avec nostalgie, quand soudain, il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille :

-Moi qui me plaignais de ton désordre, souffla l'ancien Verseau à l'oreille de son amant, à côté de Milo, tu passerais presque pour quelqu'un de méticuleux.

Kardia sourit à cette remarque avant que la nostalgie ne réapparaisse sur son visage :

-Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui, répondit Degel dans un soupir, son visage lui aussi rempli d'une certaine tristesse. Mais si tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu…

-Tu crois que ça va aller maintenant pour eux ? l'interrogea l'ancien Scorpion en désignant du doigt une photo représentant Milo, Camus, Hyoga et Isaak.

-Je l'espère Kardia. Je l'espère. Je crois que Camus a enfin compris ce qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux. Ils ont maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour s'en sortir.

-Allez viens, il est temps pour nous de passer dans l'autre monde et de rejoindre nos anciens compagnons, ajouta Degel, qui voyait que son amant avait bien du mal à quitter ce qui fût autrefois son temple.

-Attends, le retint l'ancien Scorpion, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

-Kardia, le rappela à l'ordre Degel. Je sais que c'est dur de les laisser, mais on n'a pas le droit de…

-C'est pas ça, le coupa Kardia. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Tu te souviens de la dernière farce que Dokho nous a faite ?

Degel leva les yeux au ciel, avec un air faussement outré, mais surtout heureux que Kardia retrouve sa bonne humeur.

-D'accord, direction les Cinq Pics, capitula-t-il. Mais promets-moi d'y aller doucement avec le vieux Dokho. A deux cents ans, on n'a plus le cœur aussi solide qu'avant…


End file.
